War of the fans
by Nyx3
Summary: now THAT was a stupid title, but I couldn't think of anything else. This has alot of characters from the Outsiders, Les Miserables, anime shows, Remembering the Good Times and so on. I hope you like it!:)


Author's Note: Stupidity abounds! This is going to *hopefully* be my best parody. Although it centers around stupidity and foolishness, it combines lots of characters from all corners of the fan world. Form the book The Outsiders to Les Miserables to Fushigi Yuugi to Lord of the Rings, this fanfic touches alot of the characters many have come to know and love. *or hate.* At least, these are the characters I came to know and love, and I hope that you know all of these characters and their personalities because there are going to be alot of them and I would hate it for someone to put in their review, "Huh?" *I don't care if you do, its just that I would want you to get it, that's all.* oh yeah, and none of these guys are mine so don't sue me, pleeeze! And now, enough chatter, its time to read my stupid fic!!!! :)  
  
  
  
* at my house, where most fanfics start, around the computer*  
  
Enjorlas: I'm bored.  
  
Darkness: Enjorlas, must you always start off my fics so badly?! I mean, how could you be BORED?! We didn't even finish the first page!!!!  
  
Enjorlas: yeah, but there's nothing to do or say.  
  
Darkness: well, you could always shoot someone.  
  
Enjorlas: *aims at Darry's head* ok.  
  
Darry. Don't touch me, dammit!  
  
*Enjorlas decides to be nice and not shoot Darry.*  
  
Montparnasse: Hey everybody!  
  
Claquesous: Yo! :)   
  
Enjorlas: *narrows eyes* hey, do I know you?   
  
Claquesous: *not wanting to be shot by Enjorlas* uhhhh.....no.  
  
Ponyboy: He's known as "Le Cabuc" to you.  
  
Enjorlas: I must shoot you for killing that guy!  
  
* aims gun at "Le Cabuc's" head.*  
  
Claquesous: *which one?* don't shoot me! think of my children!  
Enjorlas: you don't have children!  
  
Claquesous: *holds up a gerbil* but I have a pet....  
  
Enjorlas: oh well!  
  
* Trav runs in, shoves the psychopathic Enjorlas aside and stands up on the cramped computer table*   
  
Trav: Hi I'm Trav and I steal GI Joes and model airplanes and I'm rich! I also hang myself on peach trees for amusement!  
  
*everyone glares at him*  
  
Darkness: nobody likes you!   
  
Trav: but I'm rich...  
  
Darkness: I don't like rich people!  
  
Enjorlas and Trav: oh shut it!  
  
*Darkness shuts it.*  
  
Ponyboy: anyways....  
  
Combeferre: Hey, anyone see that great movie Lord of the Rings? It rocked!!  
  
Darkness: yah, and Legolas sure was hot!  
  
Legolas: yeah and I'm good looking and I know it! all the ladies love me!!!   
  
Combeferre: I may not be as good looking as Enjorlas or Legolas, but people love me and think I'm cute.  
  
Darkness: like me! *hugs Combeferre tightly*  
  
Montparnasse: I'm devilishly sexy.  
  
Trav: I'm an animal!  
  
*Montparnasse shoots him the evil eye.*  
  
Trav: I think I'll go hang myself on a peach tree now....  
  
Johnny: Aw, come on guys, lets all be friends! No fighting! what do you say?  
  
Enjorlas: so says the kid that's wanted for murder!  
  
Johnny: I had a good excuse, thank you very much! My friend was going to die If I didn't kill that Soc! People think I'm a hero for that! At least I didn't mass murder a bunch of soldiers because I didn't like the government!   
  
Soc: I don't think you're a hero, I'm dead 'cuz of you, remember?  
  
Enjorlas: Its called MONARCHY not government, and its REVOLUTION not mass murder! I had to do something or else innocent people will starve!  
  
Combeferre: *whispers to Sodapop* maybe we should of just organized a food drive, at least we all wouldn't of died....  
  
Darkness: yah, and I wouldn't of had to bawl like a crazed animal each time I read one of your deaths.  
  
Johnny: I'd like to see you live on the streets for one week.  
  
Enjorlas: I am the people! I know of their sufferings!  
  
Darkness: you come from a rich family! you've always had a full belly!  
  
Enjorlas: thanks for your help, Darkness.  
  
Darkness: anytime.  
  
Combeferre: let's be nice everyone, don't fight....  
  
Enjorlas: shut up, you philosopher twit!  
  
*tears well up in Combeferre's eyes.*  
  
Combeferre: I was only trying to help...  
  
Darkness: *hugs Combeferre-again* don't yell at my man!  
  
Enjorlas: enough! this can be solved no other way- Johnny, I challenge you to a sparring match!  
  
Johnny: bring it on, Blondie!  
  
Ponyboy: I bet $10 Johnnyboy will beat him.  
  
Combeferre: *glares at Enjorlas* I wager 20 francs that Johnny will kick Enjorlas's ass and Enjorlas will have to apologize to both me and Johnny on Network Television!  
  
Darkness: you're so nice, Combeferre! You put it on Network Television so that I could watch it because I don't have cable!  
  
Everyone: NO CABLE!?  
  
Darkness: you know, I thought you guys understood, but apparently...  
  
Ponyboy: ....not.  
  
And so the match is set up. The two begin to prep themselves for the fight. Will this be the end of both of them? Will this be the end of Darkness's computer room *Darkness: they are going to fight OUTSIDE no exceptions!* Will anyone review this fic? Will Darkness finish the story? I have no idea..... 


End file.
